


According To Plan

by queer_vampeer



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, Corpse Bride AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_vampeer/pseuds/queer_vampeer
Summary: When Sanji runs away from the Chapel after his disastrous wedding rehearsal, he memorises his vows in the woods for the sake of his life. But unknowingly, he had accidentally married a corpse. Terrified that he now resides in the Land of The Dead, he now has to choose between returning to the living, or rewriting his faith to his accidentally wedded wife.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji & Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	According To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I really am just taking cheesy romantic movies and writing based on them because I'm literally brain dead from exams, so here's one for Sanji ^ v ^ 
> 
> This is just an alternate universe, the storyline doesn't correspond with the movie :/ sowwie~
> 
> Disclaimer - Involves Unrequited!Pudding x Sanji, does involve a Sanji poisoning himself but for Corpse!Reader

Sanji stalked around the woods, he had ran away from the chapel after the wedding rehearsal going down to complete ruins. If he and Pudding was to get married for their "social" and "financial" reasoning, Sanji wasn't having it any way.

For years Sanji would be dreaming for this very day to come, but now it all seems more of a horrendous nightmare. To list of all what he had done today, he set Big Mom's clothes on fire, messed up his wedding vows and almost was about to get beheaded by his own father and his triplets brothers. Only Reiju, his elder sister, had pity for him, but she was at the age where she was going to get wed as well. 

So now he was in the eerie woods, holding his wedding ring he was suppose to gift his supposed wife, a woman he did find attractive but not the type that he wanted to settle down and marry. But for the sake of saving himself, which he admit was an unmanly reason why he decided to still continue on with the wedding against his will, he continued to pace around the thin barks of trees, rehearsing his vows over and over again.

"With this hand, I will lift your wine...no.." Sanji huffed at the frustration of the inability to remember his lines.

Night had befallen, and Sanji was still pacing around rehearsing his line. 

"With this candle I will..." He trailed off, "I will..."

"I will set your mother on fire." He facepalmed as he sat on a fallen log. 

"Oh Pudding, I wished you could find a better man than me." He sighed sadly, then he tilted his head to the side where he met a lonely mountain of dirt.

Sanji raised a brow before looking around, there were no holes newly dug which made him wonder why there was a random amount of dirt out of nowhere. He looked around to find him he was in a yard filled with tombstones. He looked back to see a small stem shooting out from the dirt, growing its braces and blooming pale white snow flowers. 

Sanji stood up with determination as he took out the wedding ring one more time. 

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." He started, "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine."

"With this candle, I will light your way in the darkness." He mimicked lighting a candle, "With this ring, I ask you to be mine!"

He threaded the ring through the small branch with a contended smile on his face as he stepped away, only to sulk and sigh. 

"Tomorrow is the day, where everything will change." Sanji furrowed his brows. 

Suddenly, the shovelled outwards. Catching Sanji off guard and his eyes widened, the wind hollowed creepily as a figure etched and crawled out. Bones combining back as a blue shaded skin woman stalked from the higher ground at the man below her.

"I do." She whispered with a raspy melodic voice.

Sanji stumbled back only to land on his back and retreated further back, he must be in some sort of nightmare, because he couldn't believe he was witnessing a corpse returning back to life.

The corpse was dressed in a torn white gown, her veil wrecked and her flower headpiece was dried and as dead as she was. She bore a skeleton arm and a skeleton leg and the rest was of her limps were barely in tact. 

She took a step towards the Vinsmoke, who shuffled further and further back until he lost his balance and tumbled down the hill, colliding his head into the thick tree, slipping away into darkness.

~

"A new arrival!" 

"He must've fainted, are you alright?" 

Sanji felt a boney arms supported his thumping head, his vision swirled until he found himself in a green and purple lit bar, surrounded by very...peculiar people. He stiffened, only to realise these weren't just _living_ people, but seemingly corpses just like the bride he met, which he now noticed she was the one supporting his heavy head.

"W-What happened?" He asked groggily. 

"Avast Ye, we've got ourselves a breather!" Cheered a tall skeleton man dressed in a torn suit looked down as he leaned against his staff.

"Ooo, we can take his meat!" A young blue coloured teenage boy with a straw hat shoved beside the skeleton.

"He's still soft!" A younger boy with a peach red top hat squealed.

Sanji only whimpered as his memory returned fully in place, he crawled away only to bump into a wall, or someone else.

"Wow, this breather looks SUPERR." A bright dyed blue hair posed, only for his arm to fall off earning a shriek from the living human.

"Oi, enough with your sickening nagging, just serve us some booze for the newlyweds." A moss haired man groaned, one eye popping out only for him to catch it and pop it back in. "Stupid eye."

"Newlyweds?" Sanji raised a brow.

The dead bride stared at him like it was really obvious what they were talking about, but then only giggled as his face continued to grow more confused.

"In the woods, you said your vows so perfectly!" She twirled around and placed a bone hand on his shoulder, her ring finger holding the wedding ring he placed.

Then it all clicked, he had just mistakenly married a dead corpse. The group of people surrounding him were long dead than he was, which meant that he wasn't in the living world any more, now that is a very big problem.

"I have m-many questions." Sanji stuttered out.

"Oh yes, of course you would, please do ask us anything, I'm sure we'll all gladly help you." His supposed wife smiled gently.

"Except for Luffy, cause he's an idiot, Usopp cause he always lies and Zoro because his brain is non-existent...literally." A orange haired maiden along with a taller dark haired woman came in to the bar.

"Actually, why don't you and your husband get to know each other first, then maybe we can fill him in with more information?" The darker haired woman said,

"I think that's a wonderful idea, don't you think?" His wife smiled brightly, as she turned towards Sanji. 

"U-Uh, y-yes?" He etched a smile.

"Great, we'll be back here before you know it, I suggest you guys take a wee break." smiled the dead bride.

The lady took his hand and let him out of the bar gracefully, but Sanji's mind was nowhere near realising how beautiful and elegant she was. All he was focused on was how to get out of this world. 

~

"I've got a gift for you by the way." The bride smiled gently as they both walked up the stares to a lonely balcony.

"Was there another special occasion, other than getting married?" Sanji asked, remembering it wasn't his birthday or anything else.

"Think of it as a wedding present." She winked as she guided him to sit on the bench, her shaded blue hands still intertwined with his. 

She pointed up and stared with awe, Sanji first was a bit confused, but when he took a look up himself, he was fascinated. The glistering waves, the shape and sizes of fish, the style they swam and wiggled along.

"I-Is this All Blue?" Sanji gasped, "How did you know I-"

"What good wife would I be without knowing your favourite dreams, darling." She giggled and blushed, well if she could ever blush. 

"I'm afraid...I haven't gotten your name yet." Sanji turned towards her.

"Oh, it's Y/n. Y/n Vinsmoke now." She introduced.

"Wait, so you know my name?" He blinked.

"Why yes, everybody does here." Y/n said. 

"Here? Right, I suppose I have to know where we are too..." Sanji hummed.

"We're in the Land of the Dead, this is your home now." She explained, "Well, I think I should probably apologise for having you move here without a warning." 

"That's okay, Y/n..." Sanji chuckled, as he slowly started to love the name rolling off his tongue, "What a beautiful name it is, better than Pudding."

"Pudding?" His wife raised a brow.

"Yes, she's the woman I was suppose to marry, well...before I married you." He shrugged.

"Oh...oh dear..." Y/n gasped, "D-does that mean..."

"I took you away from someone you love?"

"Oh no, Pudding and I were arranged." Sanji quickly defended, "I don't even know anything but her name and her mother."

"Which reminded me, I did set her mother on fire." 

"You did not!" Y/n gasped and started laughing out loud. 

Sanji awed at the melodic laughter, he soften the gaze, completely forgetting that he was married to a corpse. He chuckled along with her as he looked back up to the All Blue, which was now disappearing into a thick black sky. 

"You know, I think I can live with being married with you." He said.

Y/n looked almost astounded and shocked, but then she relaxed and grinned brightly.

"Perfect, just according to plan then." She clapped delightfully.

~

Sanji didn't know how long he was in the Land of Dead, but every moment he had spent with Y/n seemed like a bliss, he had never enjoyed this much than he had ever since he arrived. He'd bicker with Zoro, banter with Franky and Usopp, read with Robin and Chopper, sing with Brook, gamble with Nami, even his favourite, cooking for everyone, especially Luffy.

But time came for Sanji to make his decision, everyone called him and his wife together. As Nami and Robin were preparing the wedding, Sanji had agreed to cook a feast early in the morning whilst getting ready for the ceremony, 

"Since both of you aren't technically together since one of you is alive," Nami explained with a finger on her chin, "Which means that we'll have to kill him somehow."

Y/n froze under his grasp, and so did Sanji as well. Sure he had absolute fun over the course of getting to know her, even falling in love with her, but never did he realise he had to be killed to join Y/n in the afterlife over here. 

"I-Isn't it too...early?" Y/n spoke softly.

"I'm afraid we've been running a little behind schedule, Y/n-chan." Robin shook her head, which almost slipped from her stitches around her throat. 

The bride knew very well that Sanji would be blowing his mind right now, so she sighed and turned towards the very pale man now and grasped his hand, she could feel the pulse quicken around his wrist and his quivering figure shaking in panic. 

"Sanji, look at me." Y/n asked comfortingly, "This is your decision to make, I...I won't force you." 

The others looked at her and stared at shock, they knew how long Y/n waited for this day to break free from the curse placed on her since her death.

"You're a great guy, you deserve what you want, even if it means we'll probably never see each other for a long time, I want you to make this decision for you, and only you." 

Sanji looked into her lifeless eyes, his decision wavering between the wall of his brain. Was the bride before him worth dying for? Did he really love her? Was this the love that his mother had spoken about?

_His mother..._

That was the missing question.

"Robin-chwan, if it doesn't trouble you, is there any contact to a woman named Sora Vinsmoke?"

"I believe I've passed her a couple of times, she would be in the Shrivelled Garden just a few houses down." Robin hummed.

"Could you please take me there?" Sanji stood from the barstool, releasing the grip of his wife's hand.

Robin looked a bit stunt.

"Of course, but whatever for?" She asked.

"Reasons." Sanji bluntly replied, before kissing the woman in front of him on the cheek instinctively. 

Y/n touched the fluttering linger around her cheek as Robin chased the thundering blonde cook down the valley of the village.

"Y/n, do you think he will..." Zoro lifted his head from his booze for once only to be surprised by the sobs of the bride.

"He's returning to his living bride, I felt it from his kiss..."

~

The garden gates flew open, shocking Sora from her book and her dried lavender tea. She was even more surprised to see her son, her precious _breathing_ son standing before her panting.

"Mother!" Sanji gleamed.

"Sanji? What in the living world happen to you?" Sora raised a brow. 

"Mother, there's not much time, I need to speak to you!" Sanji bowed his head.

Sora tilted her head in suspicion, but invited her son over to sit opposite the garden table.

"Tell me, why are you here...alive?" 

"Father had forced me to marry Pudding Charlotte for Big Mom's power, but I had accidentally married to a corpse here, and now I have to make a decision if I want to return home or marry her here." Sanji explained. 

"Oh dear, so why did you decide to find me?" Sora sipped her cup from her saucer. 

"Mother, what is love, how do I know I love my wife or the fiancé I was suppose to marry?" Sanji begged.

Her mother chuckled and placed her cup back on the saucer, closing her book and then leaning against the table, hands propped up to balance her head on her wrist. 

"Sanji, there's no real answer to love, love is not what is made, but who it is." Sora explained, "No matter how terrible it is, you know you found it if you are ready to face the judgements of others and not let it affect your relationship."

Sanji's eyes widened, the memories of him and Pudding playing over and over again in his brain, how he though she was the most beautiful woman with gorgeous brown eyes.

then he relaxed and gave her mother a smile.

"I think you answered all my questions, mother." Sanji said.

"How so?" Sora hummed.

_"I think I found a person I love, according to plan."_

Robin leaned against the high wall bushes, listening to their conversation. She couldn't wait to share the good news with the crew. When the blonde cook exited out the garden along with his mother, he got a kiss on the forehead before a firm but loving grip from her.

"Take care, Sanji. I know you will pick the right woman." 

"I know I've picked her at the very beginning, even if it was by accident." Sanji grinned.

Robin smirked before she cleared her throat, earning the sudden attention from the newly announced groom and a mild blush.

"We should return to the bride, its bad enough to keep her waiting at the alter..." She winked.

"Of course, one again, thank you mother..." Sanji smiled gently.

"I'll see you soon then." His mother ruffled his hair. 

Sanji put on a childish happy grin, before following Robin down the road back to the bar to return to his wife.

~

"What do you mean she's in the living world again?" Nami yelled.

"I tried stopping her but she believed that Sanji-kun had ran away with his living bride!" Chopper cried.

"This is what I call, a hysterical bride." Zoro commented bluntly only to get knuckled down by Nami.

"Now isn't the time to joke, you fool!" She barked.

"B-but, w-we c-can't j-just march in-into the l-living w-w-world!" Usopp stuttered with his legs wobbling like crazy.

"But Y/n-san has been waiting for this day for her entire life, we can't let her down now!" Franky crossed his arms.

"Franky's right." Luffy said seriously, "We all waited for this long, we were wrong to let Y/n go. We have to bring her back, before she gets caught as a walking corpse and crucified."

"Crucified?" Sanji asked.

"Every corpse worst nightmare." Usopp shivered.

"They would hammer you to the cross and nail you down, for a corpse it stills brings extreme pain, you would eventually pass out from the pain and die slowly." Brook explained, "Even if we died, we believe that our souls would be ripped out, now that is a terrifying pain to feel." 

"So you're telling me, if Y/n gets caught..." Sanji mumbled.

"Y/n's soul would be ripped, and she would never be able to return to heaven again." Luffy muttered almost darkly. 

Meanwhile, the mourning bride followed down the frozen river. She passed through the skinny barked trees and the bushes that slowly froze in the cold wind. She desperately tried to find any evidence that may signify Sanji or even another maiden who she would guess her name would be Pudding. 

The wind guided her to an eerie black village, the place she used to live in that was once filled with colour. She twirled around the empty streets, in the darkness of the shadows. There was a sound of sobbing in the alley way, slowly she approached the whimpering figure that was accompanied with a carpet and a jelly like substance with a top hat who stood in front of her.

"Please Pudding, you cannot keep mourning over him." The carpet said. 

"Oh, but he must've heard all those horrible things I said about him to his sister, he probably taken his life, or ran away and fed himself to the wolves..." The maiden cried.

"I loved Sanji very much, but I couldn't just expressed like myself like Reiju suggested." 

Y/n's heart thumped sadly, she knew immediately that Sanji wasn't here and that Sanji was going to return to her soon. But she couldn't help but think of the thought of stealing this weeping bride to be from her supposed groom. 

She knew that Sanji would love her and she love him back as strongly, so she made the hardest and most difficult decision in her biggest life time. She revealed herself from the darkness, an evil fake grin.

"Miss Charlotte, l-look!"

Pudding screamed in horror as the live living corpse made her way towards her.

_"This is for Sanji, this is returning what I have stingingly stolen."_

~

The crew ran through the woods, desperately finding the lost bride that could be swollen anywhere in the darkness. Sanji's heart kept beating faster and faster, he had finally found what he was searching for this entire time, but now where is she?

"G-Guys, look!" Chopper cried in a hushed tone.

"That withering dress..."

"That torn veil..."

"Those scent of dried roses..."

"W-what the hell does Y/n think she's doing?!" Zoro yelped, the grip on his katanas tightening.

Sanji perked at the direction of where the entire group was staring at, Nami and Robin covered their mouth, silencing their whimpers. Chopper his his face against Zoro's hip, even Zoro's stoic face was filled in horror. Usopp and Brook jittered and shivered along with Franky, who covered his face to look away. Only Luffy furrowed his eye brows and stared ahead.

"She's getting crucified, she's been caught. We're too late..." Brook muttered.

"No..." Sanji gripped until his knuckles until it turned white. "This...can't be happening!"

Sanji leapt over the bush as the Usopp tried to stop him.

"Usopp, don't go, not yet." Luffy said sternly.

Even though Usopp thought Luffy was out of his mind, he knew better than to go against his orders, so he stayed as he watch their cook dashed to the bride in danger.

The entire run, Sanji had the adrenaline of losing the one that made him smiled ever since his mother died, ever since he dreamt about the All Blue, that even gave him a family to cook good food for.

_"I love her, I really love her."_

"STOP!" Sanji yelled, tears seeping through her eyes.

"Sanji?" The bride whimpered, she was tied to a cross, ready to be nailed and be cursed for eternity as a lost soul.

"Sanji, what are you doing, this is the monster that decided to hurt Pudding, your fiancé?" Ichiji raised a brow, as he was trying to knock some senses into his brainless brother.

"Yes, I know, but that's my wife, and I refuse any of you to lay a hand on her." Sanji grumbled.

"It's true, Sanji. I've tried to hurt a living human, I tried to hurt your true lo-"

"Y/n, please, leave this to me." Sanji begged. 

"Father, I know I'm weak, but when I was trapped in the Land of the Dead, I got another chance to talk with mother, again." He explained, earning a surprised from his father.

"Y-you-"

"Yes, she told how you used to be a compassionate man, told me that despite the difference you displayed, she still loved you because of you had inner good!" Sanji cried, "She loved you despite you becoming a cunning man, because she was your wife and she never given up hope for who you were last time!"

"Please, father. I cannot marry a woman I just met, no matter how beautiful and bright she is, I have fallen for another woman who was willing to risk her entire future lives for me." He glanced at his wife on the cross, "I will die, I will drink a poison wine and curse myself along with my wife, no matter how many cycles, I will no longer be the son you consider a waste of space."

His father, Judge, didn't seem amused. But he would lie if he said he wasn't touched by his son's dominance over his wife. 

"Sir Vinsmoke, shall we continue to crucify the corpse?" the priest asked.

"No, untie her." Judge ordered sternly. 

"But sir-"

"I want to see if my son is willing to sacrifice everything he has for a mere corpse he calls his wife." 

The priest was stunned from his heartless answer, but still complied as he ordered the villagers to release the corpse. Y/n fell to the floor, even though she was a corpse, she still felt the uncomfortable of rope tightened around her body. 

The rest of the crew emerged from the shadows, earning shrieks from the villagers. They all marched down to the chapel, where the priest quickly sprayed over everyone's heads with holy water except for the dead walking corpses.

As Sanji stood at the alter, hoisting his wife. 

"W-Wait!" 

Sanji and Y/n turned towards the fiancé, Pudding, who ran down as she stared at Sanji as if it was their last time they would share the same meeting.

"I love you, Sanji. I'm so sorry that I said all those horrible things, I-I want to get ma-"

"Pudding," Sanji sighed as he released his wife's tattered hands, "I love you too."

"But you're not mine," Sanji walked down the steps and grasped the sobbing fiancé he heavy heartedly abandoned, "You deserve a man that loves you to the fullest, no arrange marriages, no acting, not like us."

Although this shattered Pudding's heart, she still nodded with hesitation, the opened his pale hand and placed a ring.

"Then, this is her's. I hope that...you live another good live, Sanji." Pudding sniffed, "Maybe in our next life, we could try again."

Sanji just gently smiled.

"Maybe..."

He gripped the ring and walked back to the altar, handing the ring over to Y/n who gently took it and smiled lovingly back at her husband. 

"Thank you..." She softly whispered.

Sanji only stared back adoringly at her.

"With this hand," He lifted his right hand, "I will lift your sorrows." 

"Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine." He lifted a golden goblet Nami prepared after a quick visit to the underworld.

"With this ring," He stared at the ring on her skeleton ring finger, "I asked you, to be mine."

The crew awed, even some of the villagers as the corpse bride's tears flowed down as she choked on her smile.

"With this hand," She lifted her right hand, "I will lift your sorrows."

"Your cup will never empty," She grabbed the poisonous red bottle of wine, then poured it into the goblet her husband held. "For I will be your wine."

"With this ring, I ask you..." She threaded the golden ring over his pale fingers, "To be mine."

Sanji stared at the murky red wine, before glancing at his father and sibling, Pudding and Big Mom, then to his wife. He closed his eyes and with his last breath he looked to the sky.

"Reiju, bury me in the woods, there's a random mountain of dirt surrounded by white pale flowers, there shall be an abandoned body of my wife, bury me next to her and mark a tombstone, those are my final wishes." 

And with that last words from his tongue, he drank the wine, the marriage finally sealed for eternity.

~

Reiju wiped the sweat off from her forehead, the tombstone finally finished from carving. The stone that held her brother and his wife's name, though there was no proper funeral as he had sinned, Reiju still wanted to set a proper burial for both of them, she knew her father secretly wanted it too.

Sanji and his wife stood behind the hidden shadows of the trees, though Sanji was dead, he was only more paler and lighter blue due to his poisoning, his rosy cheeks slowly fading as the time passed.

Y/n leaned against his shoulder, staring in awe at her new tombstone.

"Thank you, for gifting back my dreams." She smiled softly.

Sanji turned towards her, that kissed her or her slightly chapped blue lips.

"It should be you I'm thanking." Sanji smiled.

_"It's you that I could finally find my dreams of love, according to plan."_


End file.
